


Flirting (Wasn’t Flirting)

by TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG



Series: Sugar & Spice Witcher Bingo [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, An Enya reference in the year 2021? More likely than you think, Bad Jokes, Blind Date, Dandelion is a little shit, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon's Parent, Humor, Jaskier and Dandelion are twins, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mistaken Identity, Online Dating, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Past Jaskier | Dandelion/Valdo Marx, Sassy Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Boys, Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo, Twins, dadralt, wrong date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG/pseuds/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG
Summary: Sugar and Spice Witcher bingoPrompt: wrong date
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Sugar & Spice Witcher Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052879
Comments: 42
Kudos: 210





	Flirting (Wasn’t Flirting)

"Hi!"

Geralt looks up from his phone. He'd been early for this date - he's always early for everything, it's a bit of a problem - and he's on his second coffee by the time the young man with the mop of chestnut brown hair walks up to his table.

Dandelion.

"Hey," he replies, trying to ignore the way his heart hammers in his chest. Him and Dandelion have been writing each other for a few weeks now, and after what can only be called affectionate nagging from the young man, Geralt had agreed to have coffee with him. 

Not that it had ever seemed like a hardship, it's just… He's busy, with his shop and Ciri and his family, and dating hasn't been particularly high up on his list of priorities. Until Lambert had installed that stupid dating app on his phone ("You're such a boomer, Geralt, why is your phone unlocked, for fuck's sake?!") and Geralt had, unable to fall asleep one night, taken a look.

It only took twenty minutes for him to come across Dandelion's profile, and one thing led to another.

Now that he has the man in front of him, he has to reassess some things. In pictures, Dandelion looks slim, almost slight, and shorter than he is. When Geralt gets to his feet to greet him, he realises they're almost of a height. Dandelion is also much broader, the cut of his shirt - meaning cut so closely that it almost looks painted on - emphasising a narrow waist and wide shoulders. The collar of his shirt is open scandalously low, revealing dark chest hair, and Geralt thinks he'd like to find out how far down that hair goes.

"I'm Geralt," he finally says as Dandelion sets his cup down on the table and slides into the seat opposite him with a smile.

"I know, Dandy told me all about you!"

_ Wait, what? _

"I'm sorry, who told you what?"

"Dandy! That is, Dandelion. He set this up."

Geralt stares at him for a long moment. Then he blurts, " _ You're _ Dandelion."

The man stares back at him. Then his cheeks turn red. "I'm Jaskier. Oh, I am going to  _ kill _ him!" Dande-  _ Jaskier _ crumples his napkin in his hand with an expression of such vivid rage that Geralt actually leans backwards a little.

"Kill him? Do I have to be concerned?"

Jaskier's eyes snap up to him, and he blushes more. "Oh, no, no, it's just..." He heaves a weary sigh. "Dandelion, that's... That's my twin brother." His face softens, but the blush remains. "I'm  _ so _ sorry, Geralt, I had no idea he didn't tell you. He just said he set up a blind date for me."

_ That's... odd _ , Geralt thinks. "Why'd he do that?"

The other picks up the napkin with both hands, smooths it out, folds it. Nervous. "Ah, well, I had a bit of a bad breakup a while ago? And Dandy wanted to help me get over Valdo - my ex - but he's a bit of a dunce when it comes to dating himself. Who knows what made him come up with this hare brained scheme."

"Hm." Geralt looks down at his coffee for a moment. He's... well, not disappointed, exactly. Dandelion had obviously intrigued him, otherwise he wouldn't be here, but Jaskier seems... cute. Passionate. "I understand if you'd want to leave," he says after an awkward silence.

Jaskier slides his mug a little closer and rests his head in his palm, looking at Geralt intently. "Oh, as if I'm going to pass up the opportunity to spend some time with a handsome, mysterious stranger," he says, and then he winks, blue eyes twinkling.

_ Fuck _ .

* * *

Jaskier is a struggling musician, he tells him, "But then what musician isn't struggling," he says with a self-deprecating smile. "Know the difference between a musician and a pizza?"

Geralt's lips quirk. "Enlighten me."

"A pizza can feed a family."

He snorts. "That's horrible."

"Ah, but it's funny because it's true." Jaskier winks. "I guess the demand for folksy music just isn't that high right now. It comes and goes, unfortunately." He wrinkles his nose. "Ah well, we can't all be Enya and live in our castles with mountains of money and a fuckton of cats."

Geralt chokes on his coffee, and Jaskier grins.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?"

Jaskier takes a sip of his sugar-and-milk-concoction masquerading as coffee. "Shoot."

"Are your parents botanists or something? I was wondering, with your names..." It's a dumb question, and he's fully aware of it, but it has been eating at him ever since Jaskier introduced himself.

The man in question now looks adorably confused; Geralt is charmed. Then the penny seems to drop, and he bursts into a laugh. "Oh dear, no, they're just nicknames. Our favourite flowers when we were kids." He smiles, and Geralt goes a little gooey inside. "I understand the confusion, and I apologise. I'm so used to going by Jaskier, I forget sometimes." Still smiling, he extends his hand again. "Hi, I'm Julian."

Geralt takes his hand. Jaskier's fingers are slim and long, almost delicate, but his grip is strong, and Geralt lingers, holds his hand for longer than is strictly necessary. "Nice to meet you, Julian."

* * *

"Her mother and I alternate weeks. Easiest for all of us. Not that she needs much babying any more, but. Well."

Jaskier smiles softly, chin once more pillowed in his palm. "She'll always be your baby," he says, and Geralt feels a pulse of affection rush through him.

"Yeah, guess so." He takes a sip from his coffee to distract himself from the far too soft gaze currently directed at him. "You're really not bothered that I have a kid? Most people aren't exactly thrilled when they hear that."

"No, not at all. I think it's cute." He grins mischievously and leans across the table a little; Geralt finds himself mirroring him. "And besides, that makes you a real life DILF."

Yep, Geralt's fucked. There's no way he's not taking this guy home at some point.

* * *

They exchange phone numbers, and Jaskier immediately sends him a cheeky selfie that Geralt may or may not spend far too long staring at later.

"I had a lovely time," Jaskier says softly, "but I feel like I have to apologise again. Dandy always does stupid shit like this, and-"

"Jaskier," he interrupts. The other looks up from his shoes, lower lip caught between his teeth and blue eyes wide. "Don't apologise. If he hadn't… tricked us, we probably wouldn't have met." With a sudden rush of bravado, he reaches over and gently takes Jaskier's hand in his. "And I'm glad that we did."

Jaskier stares down at their entwined hands for so long that Geralt begins to worry that he's been too forward, too much too soon, but then Jaskier looks up at him with a dazzling smile. "Yeah," he says, "me too."

* * *

He walks Jaskier to the bus stop. "It's on the way to the car park anyway," he lies; the car park is at least a ten minute walk in the other direction, but he's reluctant to part from the young man just yet.

They have to wait a couple of minutes, and often these moments are awkward, full of silence and stiff conversation. Jaskier, however, seems incapable of silence, and he tells Geralt a bit more about his band, his brother, odds and ends as they come to him. Geralt leans against the side of the bus stop and hopes he doesn't look as smitten as he feels.

When the bus appears at the corner of the street, Jaskier is there all of a sudden, almost in his space, a shy smile on his lips. "Is it okay if… I mean- Can I hug you goodbye?"

Geralt takes him by the wrist and pulls him close, and his eyes flutter closed as Jaskier's lips brush over his cheek. His grip is strong, and he smells of lavender, and Geralt is certain that he's halfway to being in love with the young man already.

"Text me," Jaskier murmurs against his ear, and the way his breath whispers over his skin has goosebumps prickling all over Geralt's arms. "I really want to see you again."

The bus arrives, and Jaskier slips out of his grip, and then he's gone, waving at Geralt through the window.

Geralt stands there a moment longer, staring after the bus, before he can get his feet to move.

* * *

When he gets home, Geralt gets bombarded with text messages. He usually turns off the internet access when he's out, only using free wifi, and so he's used to his phone beeping at him for a bit whenever he gets home.

It doesn't stop beeping for nearly ten seconds.

Most of the messages are, unsurprisingly, from Jaskier: a selfie he must have taken on the bus, his cheeks flushed and his lip between his teeth again, and Geralt groans. There's a couple of texts, too, admonishing him for his "It's on the way" lie; Jaskier must have seen him walk away from the bus stop.

And then. 

_ "thank you again, i had the best time! i know it's early but how do u feel about dinner?" _

And before he can chicken out, Geralt agrees.

* * *

Amongst the texts from Jaskier are also a few from Ciri, one from Yen, and there, at the very bottom, a message alert from that stupid dating app.

A message from Dandelion.

_ "You're welcome." _

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/formerly_as_g?s=09)!


End file.
